One More Side
by thelastsoldier21477
Summary: An alternate retelling of Fairy Dance. Sugou, instead of Asuna, somehow caught Kirito instead. Nevertheless, his plans move on. Now, Asuna must go in and save her husband. Along the way, she'll meet new people, have some adventures of her own, and perhaps learn a bit more about herself.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online. SAO is the property of Reki Kawahara, Dengeki Bunko, A-1 Pictures, Aniplex USA, ect. Is this the right way to go about disclaimers?

The image for this story was found on the blog Random Curiosity in their review of SAO Episode 9. Check them out. They have some good reviews.

**One More Side**

Prologue

* * *

_As I held him with all my strength, I called out his name._

_I love you, Kirito-kun. I'll always love you. Please….Please remember that._

_I will..I will...I love you, Asuna._

_Our last moments came quickly. A bright light enveloped us as our bodies disappeared. Finally, we merged together, scattered, and disappeared._

* * *

It was dark. The air on my face felt strangely cool. My hearing and sense of smell felt muddled. My body felt really heavy, as if something was pushing down on it. I felt liquid on my face, which I soon realized were tears. Why? Why am I crying? It's strange, but I felt I lost something very dear to me. After some time, I tried opening my eyes, very slowly, and the light that penetrated them felt like the sun. Nevertheless, I kept on until I had a slightly clear view of my surroundings.

The room felt very modern and clean. Tiles covered the ceiling in an elegant pattern. My gaze eventually fell upon my body, where I noticed two very skinny arms and a thick blanket covering my lower body, which felt wrapped in a gown of some sort. An IV line fed into my left arm.

As my hearing slowly came back, I noticed the very faint sound of machines beeping beside me. But how? It was impossible for anything mechanical to exist in Aincrad.

It couldn't be...

With that thought, I realized..I was home. But that can't be. I was dead, we both clearly died. I recalled the leader's last words:

"Congratulations on clearing the game, Kirito-kun, Asuna-kun"

I then realized that this must have been his reward to us, for defeating him at that moment. My thoughts began to wander towards my partner, my husband.

The one I saw the end of the world with

_"Ki…ri…to.."_

My voice was dry, and very weak. Just moving my lips made my entire throat ache, yet I still persisted in calling out his name.

_Kirito-kun_

If I was alive, then surely he was too. The leader never went back on his word, not that he had any reason to do so. Suddenly, I felt a rush of feelings envelope my soul. I wanted to hear him, I wanted to be in his arms. I wanted to hold him tight and never let him go.

As I picked myself up with all the strength I had in my feeble arms, I felt a weight on my head. Slowly, I felt a headset and took it off which required intense effort on my part and laid it on my lap.

NerveGear.

This machine trapped my soul for two years, preventing me from seeing my family, making me miss out on school and other important events. Despite the animosity, I felt eternally grateful to it for letting me meet him, as well as other friends. I'll find him somehow. Starting with this hospital, I won't rest until I find my husband.

I slowly made my way off the bed, the IV line ripping from my arm leaving a thin line of blood. Ignoring the pain, I gritted my teeth and held onto the nearby IV stand.

There's nothing I can do but to find him; no…I must find him, no matter what it took.

With that thought, I took my first shaky steps towards the door to the outside world.

* * *

"Sir, it seems that something…unexpected has happened."

Sugou felt his patience wear thin. After spending the last few weeks preparing for this very moment, those words were the last he wished to hear.

"What is it? What happened?"

"I apologize sir, but we failed to contain the avatar of the profile you requested."

Those words irritated him to no end. A year of planning could not be derailed by the failure of capturing Asuna's avatar. She was essential in his plans to gain power over RETCO and further his experiments. Having her free can cause his ambitions to come crashing down.

"How could this have happened? Weren't you monitoring the channels properly?"

"We did sir, but…I'm not sure what happened. We saw her name and moved to extract it. However, it seems that someone detected our intrusion and rerouted our directive to another avatar nearby. Something involving the data size of the player must have messed up our intrusion somehow."

_Calm down_, he thought. _An unexpected situation has developed. Being frustrated will just cause more problems. There's gotta be something we can salvage from this situation_.

_Why, though? Why did this happen? Incompetent programmers_. Were they not essential to this experiment, Sugou would've had then fired right there on the spot.

"Boss, while we didn't get her, we did manage to get someone else. Apparently, based on the stats, we got a really high-ranking player, someone named Kirito."

"And how is this good? I need her, not some random player."

According to his character profile, he is married, and it looks like his partner matches the name that you gave us, the one you wanted us to get. Looking at player records…yup, her avatar image definitely matches up"

_So he's married to Asuna in game….You…you took her place and ruined my plans. This will not go unpunished._ This line of thought sprouted various ideas.

"If I may, sir, we are getting countless requests for new content in ALO, and the simulation models are kind of inconclusive regarding our pain model. It'd be good to have a control subject so that we can make sure that the results are authentic."

Sugou thought carefully of how to approach the situation. A control for his studies would definitely be helpful. Also, if nothing else, he can use him as a guinea pig to test new features to keep players busy and other parties off his back.

"Very well, I may have a use for him. Set him up in the beta area, run him through the tutorial sequence, and have his old profile automatically generated. Make sure that he transfers to the holding area once he's finished the content testing."

As his subordinates scrambled to carry out his order, he sat back down into thought about how to proceed with this character.

_Hm...if I play my cards right, perhaps my plans aren't lost after all. I'll observe the situation and see how Asuna reacts. In any case, this will be interesting..._

* * *

Author's note: So, here's the prologue. This isn't much, but if you like it, leave a review. I know that the idea has been spread around this site for a while. So far, I only saw one complete story with this theme of Asuna saving Kirito, and I figured, why not try my hand at it. I have an idea on how to proceed, but as of now, I'm struggling to see how this will work. Honestly, I'm a new writer here on and compared to other writers, I'm just not sure if I'm good. Nevertheless, I'll try and update as best as I can. As a new writer, I welcome any and all reviews and criticisms, even suggestions on how to make the story better. If you leave a review or PM me, I'll do my best to reply as soon as I can. Special thanks to Queen of Corners for helping me out.


	2. Chapter 1

One More Side

Chapter 1

* * *

_Five months later._

The weather felt especially nice today. The sun shining down on oneself, the breeze gently flowing, the smell of grass filling the air. The faint sound of cream soup simmered nearby, providing a nice ambiance to our surroundings. As I sat on the porch with my husband with our daughter gently sleeping on our laps, we gently rocked back and forth listening to nature's melody. It truly was perfect. As I reached out to pull him in closer, I felt something odd. No longer did my daughter's weight push against my lap. She disappeared into thin air. The scenery suddenly turned a dark crimson reminiscent of the autumn leaves. Desperately, I stood up and turned to my husband. He showed an expression of intense pain, as multiple cuts began to form his body, each spewing blood. He turned to me in shock and tried to say something, but all of the sudden, he imploded upon himself into millions of glittering fragments. A cold chill began to over take my body. All around me, everything turned into fragments, shattering like glass. As my heart began to beat faster and faster, I began to hyperventilate and tried to call out to him, in a vain effort to draw him back…

I woke up in a cold sweat, panting and shivering. After several seconds of trying to calm down, with mild success, I slowly began to feel my surroundings. No longer was I confined to a gel mattress. Rather, I was laying on my king-size canopy bed, surrounded by nothing by the silk sheets with the nearby AC gently blowing air. Struggling to make sense of what just happened, I looked at the clock: 7:42 AM. Honestly, it always happens around this time. That dream...no, rather that nightmare, plagued me every so often preventing me from getting a good night's sleep. Given the time, it's fruitless to try and sleep, so I got up, feeling the hard wood on my bare feet, made my way to the dresser, which automatically swung open. The lights reflected a sad image of myself. While significant progress has been made in three months, my face still looks slightly pale, my body looks thin and malnourished. Yet I was slowly recovering day by day….if only he could too.

_Kirito-kun_

My mind, trying to dispel the horrid dream, found itself remembering him. As soon as I registered his name, my eyes began to tear up. Imagining him laying comatose in a bed, I couldn't help but watch as the tears flowed down my face. If he saw me the way I am now…I just can't imagine it, being so weak, facing him like this.

_Kirito-kun._

After some time getting a hold of myself, I wiped the remaining tears away and made my way to the adjoining bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

After my bath, I made my way down the stairs to the main floor. These days, I tend to savor getting ready in the morning, especially for my bath, so I took longer than normal, coming down for breakfast at around 9. Mother usually shows her discomfort at me arriving late, but since I'm still recovering, she lets it slide for now. As I made my way down the stairs of the three-floor mansion, I spotted the maid, Sada Akiyo, as she was walking from the kitchen.

"Good morning, Sada-san," I called out to her as I approached the ground floor.

As she heard my voice, she faced me and bowed deeply, saying "Good morning, Asuna-sama. Your breakfast is ready in the dining room."

"Thank you." She does so much around the house, yet I never really remember anyone thanking her for all her hard work.

"Is mother or father available?" "Master Yuuki is at work, as well as Mistress. Kouichirou-sama is still traveling overseas for business."

"I see.."

Even though I woke up after two years, life still goes on. Mother, father, and big brother all mean well, but I suppose they can't really stop working to take care of me. Father and brother especially since they still have to manage the business. I made my way to the 20-tatami mat dining room, where a freshly cooked meal was laid out at my usual spot.

After giving thanks and slowly eating, Sada-san came in and said, "Today, Mistress wishes for you to arrive on time to join her and Master for dinner. She says that they both have something important to discuss with you."

"Ok, I'm not planning on doing much after my rehab at the gym, so I'll be there." For something that both mother and father wish to speak to me about, I shouldn't make them worry. These days, even though my rehabilitation in the hospital was complete, I'm still trying to regain my strength by performing rehab exercises at a nearby gym.

"Oh yes, do you require any assistance today?"

After thinking about it, I said, "No thanks. There's someplace I want to go afterwards and I think I can make the journey on my own."

"If you insist, miss."

* * *

After my workout, I took the train to Tokyo, more specifically, Chiyoda. I say workout, but it was pretty much me at the gym training with a fellow member, Ōkami Ryōko. She decided to help me out in regaining my strength through various exercises like kickboxing. After some time, while I can't match her pace, I was really enjoying it. I really can't thank her enough for helping me out, even though she has to slow down because of me. Afterwards, I went to visit the hospital. Walking long distances is still troublesome, so I take the train.

As I enjoyed the scenery, my mind began to recall the events when I woke up…

After waking up, I found myself in a hospital. My body was terribly weak; I could barely stand, let alone move. However, none of that mattered to me. All that mattered to me at the time was finding Kirito-kun. I got up and wandered around, but after five minutes, nurses quickly found me and rushed me back to my room. After some time, mother and father arrived quickly, looking rushed and out of breath. We hugged and cried after being separated for two years. After our heartfelt reunion, they both stayed the night, making sure I was alright. The next day, mother returned to the university while my brother and Sugou Nobuyuki came by to visit. While I appreciate brother for visiting, Sugou was one of the last people I wanted to see at this time. As polite as he is on the outside, I know that his appearance as a facade for how he really feels. Nevertheless, father thinks of him as a son, so all I can do is just bear with it for father's sake. I don't want to cause trouble now of all times.

As I was thinking this, a man in a suit came in and introduced himself as Kikuoka Seijirou, the head of the SAO Task Force, a group dedicated to ensure the safety and well-being of those trapped in the game. They helped move all the victims to hospitals, though they couldn't do anything to the servers in fear of killing everyone. All they could do is track player data. Naturally, after waking up, being the second highest ranking player, they wanted to know exactly what happened. At first, with father and Sugou in the room, being how rushed this all is, I quickly gave them all they want to know in exchange for everything I want to know, naturally, Kirito…no, Kazuto-kun's location. After speaking on the phone, Kikuoka-san said, "Kirigaya Kazuto is safe in a hospital in Tokyo. Though, for some reason, he and some three-hundred people have not woken up." As he left to reconfirm these details, father asked what my relationship was with him. At the time, I couldn't care about being embarrassed, so I told him that he was my friend and partner, and how we were married in-game. His eyebrows rose a bit upon hearing that last part, but he accepted it all in stride.

Ever since that day, as soon as I could move again, I routinely visit Kazuto-kun from time to time. Seeing him so fragile and weak made my heart yearn for him, to protect him like we did for each other long ago. Reaching the hospital, I went inside the lobby and obtained a visitor's pass. After giving my thanks, I made my way to the elevator, praying for a miracle as it reached the 12th floor. As I approached his room, I overheard some light noise going on from inside; when I was right in front of the door, it opened suddenly, and a woman came out: Midori-san, Kazuto-kun's mother. As soon as she noticed me, she greeted me with a smile.

"Oh, Asuna-san. Here to see my son again?"

I greeted her the same and said, "Hello, Midori-san. Yes, I'm here to see Kazuto-kun again."

"It's his birthday today, so I'm sure he'll appreciate the company. It's nice to have someone like you bring life into his room."

As I smiled from that last comment, I asked her, "Are you on your way home?"

She nodded. "Yes, I have to finish up some work for tomorrow. I'll leave Kazuto and Suguha to you then."

As she moved away from the door, I noticed a young, somewhat petite girl sitting in the room, Suguha, Kazuto-kun's little sister, sitting next to Kazuto-kun., she noticed me, and with slight hesitation, got up to greet me. "Hello, Asuna-san. It's been a while." Nodding, I quietly closed the door and sat on the opposite side of his bed facing Suguha. Silence passed as we both gazed upon Kazuto-kun, hearing nothing but the steady rhythm of the machines and his breathing. His frail, bony structure and his waning cheekbones really does make him look like a girl.

After some time, I noticed a tuft of hair on Kazuto's forehead. As I moved my hand to gently brush it away, Suguha quickly did the same and we kind of bumped into each other. Surprised by this sudden action, I quickly pulled back, carefully asking her, "Um…Suguha-chan, I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" Surprised at being addressed like this, she quickly shook her head and said, "No, sorry Asuna-san. I…don't think it's safe to move him around, even though it's just his forehead."

I carefully sensed there was something more to this, but I accepted her reply nevertheless. "Oh I see, sorry for being so forward"

Hearing that, her face turned red. She quickly shook her head. "Oh..No no, I'm sorry for my actions just now..."

After some awkward silence, Suguha-chan said, "You know, I'm..really glad that at least he made some friends in that world."

"Hm..that's true. He got to know some good people, though I kind of wish he made more male friends. It seems that he really gets along with girls for some reason."

Looking at his sleeping face, Suguha exclaimed, "Considering his current looks, I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

We both giggled a bit at that last statement.

Before we knew it, the sun began to set, casting an orange glow in the room. Suguha noticed the time, exclaiming, "Oh, it's getting late, I have to run back and make dinner. Asuna-san, are you staying longer?"

I nodded, saying "Yes, only for a little bit though."

Suguha then got up, thanked me for visiting, and as she made her way to the door, she turned back, quietly saying "Happy birthday, onii-chan". Soon after she left, I looked at Kazuto-kun's profile and settled into deep thought while holding his hand. In order to meet Kazuto-kun, I had to introduce myself to his mother and sister. When I told them of my relationship to Kazuto, they seem surprised and were hesitant at first; after getting to know each other through tea, I was eventually allowed to come see him from time to time. Midori-san seems to enjoy me visiting her son, though Suguha-chan seemed more hesitant. I suppose it is a little hard to believe that someone can really fall in love through a game, but after explaining to them about what Kazuto has done in the game, I think I earned their trust.

As the sun began to set, I got up to leave, taking one last look at his thin profile.

"Happy birthday, Kirito-kun. I'll come see you again soon"

I know he couldn't respond, but I'm sure he heard me. Though, it seems odd, but just for a fraction of a second, I could have sworn that his left finger moved ever so slightly. Could he be waking up? I looked at his NerveGEAR, but nothing changed; he remains alive, but still comatose. It's probably just me the sun casting a shadow or something. Silently wiping a tear forming at the corner of my eye, I made my way out of his room and down to the lobby.

* * *

Author's Corner: Well, Chapter 1 is here. Thank you everyone for reading the prologue, leaving a review, PMing me, and following my story. I'm surprised it garnered that many followers so soon. Anyways, I know this chapter seemed cookie-cutter, being similar to the novel, but I felt that it was a good way to introduce the relationships between key characters, even if it was generic. Regarding the rehab, it was short, and I didn't want to delve too deeply into it. Having Asuna learn kickboxing seemed pretty cool. I hope you all enjoyed Okami-san's little cameo there. I loved the anime, and I thought it'd be cool to have her in. Not sure if I can fit her into the story though. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I can't guarantee that the next chapter will come anytime soon, but, again, if you all can, leave a review, PM me, if you have any suggestions, comments, or criticisms. Do you all think I'm doing this right? Is this chapter too long? Again, any criticism of the story is well appreciated.

Also, I know that Kirito's birthday isn't exactly accurate in this novel, but I wanted to put it in anyways, because I thought it was nice.


	3. Chapter 2

One More Side

Chapter 2

*UPDATE 5/1/2016* After reviewing the chapter after some time, I had to change some stuff around to make the story different. Sorry for the sudden changes, and thanks for all the support. I hope that with this, I can continue on the next chapter.

* * *

Once I made it to the lobby, I saw someone unexpected, Sugou. He was standing in front of a car, and noticing me, he walked to me.

"Why, hello, Asuna. I figured you might be here."

Seeing his smug grin irked me, so I quickly replied, "What are you doing here, Sugou?"

"Well, I was nearby, and I figured you might be here, so why not give you a ride back home?"

"If that's what you're hoping for, you can forget it. I'll be taking the train."

As I walked away, he replied, "Are you sure that's the best idea? Your parents do have something to speak to you about. It's best not to worry them."

As I heard that last comment, I hesitated for a bit. "How do you know about that?"

"Your father did leave work early for this matter. Don't you think you'd be doing him a disservice by arriving late?"

While I didn't like how he knew about my private affairs, I had no choice but to admit he's right. Reluctantly, I took up his offer and got in his car, and we both set off for my home in Setagaya.

"I'm glad to see you in good health, Asuna. It's so good to see you up and about after two years."

Rather than indulge him in his attempt to make conversation, I looked out the window in indifference.

Instead of being put off, he just smirked. "You're quite stubborn, aren't you."

As we drove along, a sudden question popped into my mind.

"How did you know where I was?"

Upon hearing that question, he smirked. "You told us, remember? And, your father told me how you often visit him."

As I heard his response, I remembered that Sugou was in the room when I talked about Kirito-kun to father.

"It's admirable how you visit him as often as you do."

"It's none of your business regarding what I do with my time."

"You must have a lot of dedication to him, staying close to him..hoping he wakes up."

As I heard that, a strange feeling started nagging at me. "What are you talking about?"

Sugou responded, "You know how ARGUS went bankrupt after the incident. RETCO took on the responsibility of safeguarding the servers so that you would be safe while in that dreadful game."

I understood that all too well. Father mentioned once how the company decided to take on that burden. I suppose having his daughter stuck in the game influenced that decision a little.

"The VR department, specifically mine, is doing all it can to help the people still trapped. Though, perhaps things would progress faster if we had some more...motivation..."

His last words caused me to feel suspicious of him. "What do you mean by motivation?"

Sugou just chuckled and continued to look at the road.

"You would do well to forget about him, Asuna. Who knows when he'll wake up. Rather, you should focus on what's really important."

As we reached home, I quickly got out of the car and without a reply, made my way into the house. Inside, I found myself being rushed by Sada-san.

"Sorry miss, but Mistress seems to be irked today, so.."

I understood what she meant, and quickly took off my shoes and made my way to the dining room.

"You're late."

"Sorry. I didn't realize how late it had gotten." I gave that quiet reply as she settled into her usual spot.

Soon after, father came in. "Oh, Asuna. I'm glad you're here, your mother and I have something we like to discuss with you."

As he sat down, another servant came in and laid out dinner. After saying thanks, we all started to eat silently.

After some time passed, mother put down her silverware and spoke.

"You visiting your friend again, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was. He's very important to me."

Before I could reply to her statement, Mother reached for her glass of sherry and continued.

"As you know, father and I are busy with our work. We're tremendously glad that you woke up, but we can't always babysit you until you make a full recovery."

"I'm getting better; I finished my rehab at the hospital and I'm still performing rehab at the gym."

"Nevertheless, it's been five months and you aren't recovering quickly enough. We're worried that something will happen and no one will be there to help. Asuna, even though it may not feel like it, it has been two years. You're 17, practically an adult now. It's time to look for someone suitable as your partner."

As I heard that, I put my fork down. "What do you mean, the future? All this is pretty sudden..."

With that, father looked slightly away while mother sat up straight and continued.

"Marriage is important to your life. It's vital that you marry someone who is materially free so that you can do all the things you want to. If you find a partner now, he can help take care of you so that you're free to focus on your studies while recovering."

"The way you say this makes me feel that you both have someone in mind."

Upon hearing that, mother and father glanced at one another, then father cleared his throat and turned his gaze towards me.

"Your mother and I have discussed this, and we feel that it would be in your best interest to take Sugou as your husband. With our schedules, we're busy, and while you're working hard with your rehab, Sugou can take care of you. He's practically a member of the family already, and he was very supportive during these past two years. He's an acceptable person to take as your husband, and it would reassure us that someone like him is taking care of you"

As I heard his praise for Sugou, I can't help but think of his true nature. Sugou was manipulative, shallow, and cared for nothing but himself. We were introduced at a young age around junior high, and he acts all mild mannered around father and mother, but once we were alone, I found out his true nature. Father and mother took a liking to him and after he graduated, father made him head of the R &amp; D division of RETCO and even informally included him as part of the family.

"Father, I know you think highly of him, but I don't see him the way you do."

Mother interjected. "That's just you being anxious. Practically speaking, Sugou is perfect in all aspects. Ever since we introduced him to you, his managing and development skills are outstanding. If you give it some time, I'm sure you'll come to your senses."

Mother always tend to get her point across, even if I disagreed on it. I tried to refute her reasoning, but my reply came out rather stiffly. "It feels that all this is happening too soon. Isn't it better if I had some time to think on this?"

"I have to attend a conference in Kyoto for a week, and your brother needs help with negotiations with the American companies, so Father will be going overseas as well. We're planning to have an announcement when we come back for formality, but in the meantime, he'll be staying for the week to take care of you while we're gone."

"I can take care of myself. And, shouldn't I have a say in this? I don't care for Sugou, and I will choose my own partner."

"That's enough."

Mother sat up even straighter and adjusted her classes.

"Asuna, I know you've been visiting that boy for a while now."

As I processed that statement, I realized what she was referring to. I started to protest, but she just continued.

"It's already been five months. It's about time for you to move on. In the first place, I never understood how you can a fall in love with total stranger like that through a game. It's not safe to blindly trust a stranger that you never met in reality."

Even if I told you, you wouldn't understand.

"Sugou will take care of you next week. In the meantime, forget about him. You should focus on your future."

Mother's last words felt strangely similar to what Sugou said in the car. Could it be...Sugou knew about this already?

Suddenly, my appetite disappeared.

"...I don't feel like eating anymore. Please excuse me."

As I got up to leave and moved towards the door, I said aloud, "..About the arrangement, I'll think about it."

Mother continued as though she didn't hear my reply. "Remember that it's planned for a week's time. Prepare yourself before then."

As I made my way up to my room, I couldn't stop thinking about mother's last words. As a parent, her reasoning was justified. You can't trust someone you never met before, much less only online. The boy in the hospital might be totally different than the Kirito-kun I knew in SAO. However, I knew with all my heart that the boy I visited in the hospital is the same person as he was back in Aincrad. Regardless of what mother thinks about him, I would trust him with my life. However, the thought of mother dismissing him like that pains me. Her last words made me feel that he's so far away, in a place out of my reach.

If I could just revisit that world once again.

I know it's a selfish thought, but being back home in reality, I'd rather go back to that time when we disappeared. Had we both disappeared together, in each other's arms..that would've been satisfying...

As I laid face down on my bed with these thoughts, I heard a gentle knock on the door.

"Asuna, it's me. May I come in?"

I quickly wiped the tears forming at my eyes and told him to come in. Father opened the door gently and decided to take a seat near the door.

"Asuna, what your mother said, she didn't mean it the way you thought."

Hearing his words, I just decided to hear him out.

"We just want what's best for you, and she doesn't think it's healthy to fixate on him since we don't know when he'll wake up. I'm sure that she doesn't mean anything bad about him, she's just worried that you're focusing too much on him and not properly recovering. I'm sure that the boy...Kirigaya-kun, would want you to recover and not sulk about, right?"

That's true. I'm sure Kirito-kun wouldn't want to see me be depressed like this. So I just nodded in affirmation to his words.

Father continued. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but this whole arrangement was thought out during those two years while you were hospitalized. Sugou really was worried about you. He was overseas at America taking a short vacation, but as soon as he heard the news about you, he flew right back to Japan and even took the initiative in running the business to let us visit you."

As he prepared to leave, he continued.

"The wedding wouldn't be immediate, but we were hoping that by letting you know ahead of time, you can prepare for it. Having Sugou while we're not around will make us feel reassured, so..could you at least think about the idea of taking him as a husband? Despite how it may seem to you, your mother and I are really worried about you."

As he wished me goodnight and closed the door, I can't help but feel that my life is slipping out of my control. Father and mother both mean well, but this feels as if I have no say in the matter. Father likes Sugou, and mother seems adamant in me taking him as a husband. If this keeps going on, I may never see Kirito-kun again. As that thought struck me, I buried myself in the bed, trying to find some solace in whatever I can wrap myself around in. Silently, I cried myself to sleep.

I had another nightmare. This time, I saw myself in a wedding dress, with father to my side, in a huge chapel, with bells ringing. As he walked me down the alter, I noticed that in the pew was mother and all my friends from SAO. I saw Lisbeth, Klein, Ashley, and Agil all smiling at me. Seeing their faces made me look forward and I saw a man standing with his back facing me. Joy formed in my heart as I envisioned him, but when I got up to the alter, rather than seeing his face, I saw Sugou's face, smirking. As I took a step back in shock, I overheard the nearby priest saying something, but I couldn't hear a word. Suddenly, Sugou's mouth moved, and I heard the words "I do." Their faces turned to me, and I tried to back away, but my mouth moved on its own, and I heard myself say the exact same words he did. As soon as that happened, everything turned dark and gravity pulled me down; as I fell down into an endless abyss, I tried screaming out for him to come and save me...

I woke up to the buzzing of the alarm clock. It always wakes me up at bad times. 6:00, uh…why this early. That nightmare was certainly one of the worst. I really hate waking up like this.

As I shook off the rest of that nightmare, I was alerted to a message on my phone. It was a picture message, from Agil-san, entitled LOOK AT THIS. As I gazed upon the picture, I gasped and nearly dropped the phone. It was a small image of a boy, fighting in what looks like a dark castle, but what captured my interest was the face of said boy. It was at an angle, so it wasn't captured well, and the details were kind of grainy, but…I have no doubt, it was definitely Kirito-kun's face. I wasted no time dialing Agil's number and arranging to meet at his bar.

Never have I quickly taken a bath and changed into an attire as quick as I was today. Once I reached the foyer, I almost rushed out, but was stopped by Sada-san.

"Good morning, miss. Your breakfast is on the table and.."

I quickly interrupted her, "Sada-san, I'm sorry for asking this of you, but could you please drive me somewhere?"

She looked a little flustered, but nevertheless agreed to drive me to Agil's bar. Along the way, I explained to her how Agil was a friend of mine and how he had something important to show me.

Once we reached Ochimazu, Sada-san dropped me off near the street while she went in search for a parking space. I walked up the door, being decorated with a pair of dice on top of a plaque: "Dicey Café"

As I opened the door, I was greeted with the sound of bells and a deep "Welcome".

Agil-san, known as Andrew Gilbert Miles, was a merchant friend from SAO. He helped support many players, including me and Kirito-kun, so I'm especially grateful to him. I obtained his contact information, along with other friends like Lisbeth and Silica, through Kikuoka-san. We talked via email and met here before, but I've been busy lately so I don't visit often.

"Agil-san, it's been a while." As I looked around the shop, I noticed it was rather empty despite the somewhat rustic atmosphere.

"The store's empty...even though it's small and cozy," I said as I took a seat at the bar.

"It's always like this in the day. Just wait until night comes around."

He prepares a cup of coffee and a small hamburger for me. I think he worries about how thin I am, so he prepares a meal for me every time I visit.

After taking a sip of the coffee, I got to the point.

"Agil-san, what's with the photo? Where did you find it?"

He reached down below the counter and brought out a game. I inspected the package and saw the title.

"ALFheim Online…I heard of it from my father but only in passing."

"It's a VRMMO. Apparently, it's all the rage now, what with it being magic themed and players can fly and all that."

"Fly?" That got my attention. We could jump really high in SAO, but never actually fly.

"Yeah, with wings. I never tried it, so that's all I can say."

As I looked more at the package, I noticed that the game was produced by RETCO, marketed for use by the AMUsphere.

As if he was reading my mind, Agil added on, "Thanks to SAO, the NerveGEAR was banned. The AMUsphere is the successor. Supposedly, it's filled to the brim with safeguards, making it 100% safe, at the expense of reduced specifications."

I recalled how I persuaded Kikuoka-san to let me keep my NerveGEAR for sentimental reasons. Now I realized why he did so.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Sada-san came in. I introduced her to Agil, and he also presented her with a cup of coffee.

As she sat down and savored her drink, I also took a sip of my own and continued.

"Ok, so what does this have to do with Kirito-kun?"

Agil reached out and pulled a photo from the counter, the same picture I saw.

"What do you make of this?"

As I scrutinized the picture closely, I realized the finer details that couldn't be captured online.

"The hair and ears are definitely different, but the eyes…that's definitely familiar. How did you get this?"

"This image was taken in the game." As he spoke, Agil pulled out a copy of the game and a flyer from under the counter. "Apparently it was a promotional image for ALO. I'm not entirely sure about the details, but it seems to be for some kind of event as part of an update."

The flyer was torn out from some magazine, but it clearly showed ALO. Various in-game images of players fighting monsters and such decorated the border, and the photo that Agil showed me was one of them.

I immediately thought of telling my suspicions at the company, but decided against it. Even though Father's the CEO of RETCO, I really can't go into the company and demand that they show me. Who'd believe me?

"Don't go thinking of any wild ideas now, " he warned. "The last thing Kirito needs is for you to be stuck in another game, and we don't know if that's actually him or not."

"Well, regardless, it can't hurt to try. I know that he'd do the same thing if I was in his place."

After paying for my meal, against his protesting, I thanked Agil-san and he let me take the photo and the game with me. Sada-san also thanked him and followed me out. "So, what would you like to do now, miss?"

After a moment of contemplation, I thought about how to proceed and said, "Please take me to the hospital. There's someone I need to see."

I was waiting in Kirito-kun's room when I heard the door open. Seeing Suguha-chan out of breath, flustered, made me wonder if this was the right decision, but that feeling soon died. I quickly motioned her to come in, and she immediately asked after closing the door, "What's this regarding news about Onii-chan?"

After waiting for her to catch her breath, I informed her of what I learned from Agil, and her reaction turned to disbelief.

"That can't be. ALO's been out for a year now...how...could Onii-chan be in the game?"

I gently grabbed her hands with my own and tried to calm her down.

"I don't think this was a coincidence. Kazuto-kun being spotted in ALO and 300 others not waking up..something's going on."

I showed her the photo and she looked at with suspicious eyes.

After a moment, I asked, "A friend of mine passed me this picture. Does it look familiar?"

Suguha was lost in thought, but her expression turned into one of realization.

"The background appears to be the moving fortress, Yasuda Castle. It was part of a new update they recently introduced into ALO a few months ago back in November, but thus far, no one can get in. I remember that when the new update came out, a lot of new things were introduced, and there was going to be some kind of special quest, but it got delayed due to issues. It only just opened up last week"

A moving castle...it feels kind of ironic, and the timing of the update... I thought about what to say next, and while I was hesitant to tell her, I feel that it would be doing her a disservice keeping her in the dark.

"Suguha-chan…I'm not really sure how to say this...but..my father is the CEO of RETCO, the makers of ALO."

At that statement, her face showed surprise, but I continued.

"I know what you might be thinking, but, I don't think Father is responsible for keeping the people trapped. He bought the servers from Argus to keep them alive, and the people at the company are working hard to find a way to release them without killing them. Believe me, I would never do anything to endanger Kazuto."

I thought of telling her about Sugou, but right now, there's no concrete evidence. Once there's evidence, I'll tell her.

Suguha-chan took my words carefully, but in the end, she nodded.

"So, Asuna-san, what do you plan to do?"

"Well, there isn't really much I can do out here, so I figured I'll go into ALO and try and look around. I hope it's just a coincidence, but if there was some kind of clue to free him..."

After hearing about my plans, her eyes glowed with a determination that wasn't there previously.

"Well, if there's something I can do to find Onii-chan, I'll do it. Let me join you in game. I'll show you around and perhaps we can find something."

I thought to dissuade her, but I changed my mind. Even though she's Kirito-kun's sister, and god forbid if something should happen to her on my watch, but she's been playing for a year now, and she seems fine. I'll just have to make sure to watch her.

"Alright. I'll make an account, and we'll meet up somewhere."

She nodded, and checked her phone.

"Oh, I have kendo practice, but let's try and meet in-game. Send me a friend request and I'll receive it when I log in. We can plan then."

As we made continued to make plans, I made a promise to myself.

Don't worry, Kirito-kun. We'll save you somehow, I promise.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took a while. Been busy, and I honestly had to trim some parts. The Dicey Cafe scene had to be edited cause I thought it was too long and it was hard to write. Also, the conversation in the Yuuki household took ages to write as well. Again, please review and PM me regarding how I did. In some aspects of this chapter, I think I did okay, but I think I kind of failed at points too. Do you think the conversations are good? Did they convey the characters properly? I was kind of envisioning Sugou as Slade Wilson (Arrow) in his personality, because I felt that he had more potential as a character. Just have to make him smarter and cunning. In the novels, Kirito got a suspicion that Sugou held Asuna captive, but I wanted here to be implied without him stating it outright so there's no evidence. Also, I tried portraying Asuna's parents as kind but firm. Her father really does care about her. So does her mother, but she doesn't mean anything bad. Do you all think I succeeded in those aspects?

The next chapter might take a while, cause all of this was "prewritten". After this chapter, I have to write new material, so it might take me a while. I'm so busy with stuff that I don't know when I'll get around to writing the chapters. But, I won't abandon this project.

I'm toying around with the idea of trying to take two or three chapters to talk about Kirito and how he gets to where he is. Do you all think that's a good idea, or would you rather have that come in later? I don't want to disrupt the natural flow of the story, but I feel that it'd be cool to see it from his point of view, but his experience is relatively short, and it might disappoint readers. How do you all feel about this?

Also, before I go, I just want to say thanks to those who have read, reviewed, followed, and favorited my story. I never thought that this would get that many views and followers. This is just a small little side project that I'm kind of doing for fun. Again, thank you all for your loyal support.


	4. Chapter 3

_A Few Months Ago…_

As we said our goodbyes and declared our love for each other, we held each other as tightly as we could. Her crying face highlighted by the light was forever burned into my memory. Finally, our bodies became beads of light. Our souls intertwined, merged, and we finally scattered as one.

I was quickly surrounded by darkness. All around me, there was nothing, pitch black to the point where I couldn't see my own body. Not only that, I couldn't feel anything. It was as if all feeling disappeared along with her. I desperately cried out her name, reached out for anything however hopeless it may have seemed, but it was all in vain.

Suddenly, a bright light began to form. I turned towards it, and a myriad of colors flashed aside me. They quickly solidified and vanished, and the space around me turned bright. As the light settled, I found myself in a circular atrium of sorts. In front of me was the phrase: _Welcome to ALFHEIM Online._

"Wha…."

Before I could process the text, an interface appeared in front of me, prompting: "Please enter your name" before autofilling the form and vanishing. Before it did, I quickly caught that it entered my own name, Kirito. A voice from nowhere prompted, "Please choose your race." Then, several figures floated up with information about each of them. Looking carefully at the figures in front of me, I noticed that they seem to be characters, each with their own unique strengths and weaknesses. Feeling more confused than ever, I just decided to avoid making sense chose the dark colored Spriggan out of impulse.

After I made my choice, the terminal disappeared and a voice prompted: You will now be transported to the home of the Spriggans. Good luuuu…..

The voice became distorted. My surroundings once again disappeared, and darkness began to envelope me once again. I saw static in the corner of my eyes, and the area around me became pixilated. Noise filled my ears, and soon, I found myself falling into another dark abyss.

"W―What's going on!? WAAAHHH!"

After what seemed like an endless descent, made longer thanks to my screams, I found myself in an unfamiliar dark place. My head was spinning and my face was flat on the ground. As the vertigo died down, I stayed in that embarrassing position before slowing standing up. Looking around, there were walls at my sides and back. The area is comprised of smooth stone, and I noticed some torches bolted into the wall leading to a staircase at a corridor in front of me. My mind gradually started to think about the current situation. Could this be...the afterlife? While the possibility crossed my head, I quickly dissuaded it. No matter how much it seems, I highly doubt that the afterlife is a VRMMO. What the heck's going on here? I tried opening my menu to see if I could get some info somehow, but surprisingly, it didn't pop open. I kept on trying, but nothing came out. It was after I tried with both hands that it finally opened on my left side. I checked my status, and as I looked at the info…

"Huh? What..is this?"

The green numerical values seems really high while the blue numbers seemed miniscule in comparison. Likewise, the entries in my SKILLS slots also show exceedingly high values, with some being labeled MASTERED. Was it a glitch in the system? Some of the skills seemed familiar, such as fishing, one-handed, and martial arts. Then, realization struck me: these were all my skills carried over from SAO, with the levels and my individual HP being the same as they were back then.

"Could this be…SAO?"

I desperately tried looking for a logout button, but to my disappointment, I couldn't find one. No visible logout button, the same skills, this seems too much of a coincidence. If this is truly the case... a thought occurred to me. If my abilities were transferred, then perhaps my items came over too…

I quickly opened up the indicated items tab and began to search, noting that all my items along with my swords were in storage.

_Please, please, let her be there…_

As I continued scrolling, I gasped as my hand stopped at a certain item.

_MHCP-001_

With trembling hands, I touched it and a pop up window prompted me if I wished to use it.

For an instant, I was tempted to use it and call her out, but I quickly dismissed that thought. Given the situation, there are too many unknowns and I really don't want to bring Yui out until I know for sure that she will be safe. Besides, as long she's in my inventory, that's good enough for now.

Relieved, I moved to the equipment window and tried to put on my usual gear. Elucidator was easy enough to find, all that all I could find of Dark Repulsor was its hilt. I guess being damaged in the battle with Heathcliff really made it unrepairable. Guess my dual wielding days are over.

Finishing, I closed the menu when suddenly, I heard a voice…

_Are you comfortable yet?_

I looked behind me and didn't see anything. When I turned back to my front, I saw a figure materialize in front of me. Wearing emerald robes with blond, tattered hair and a slightly gaudy crown on his head, he appeared gaunt and for boding with a smirk on his face.

_What, you don't wipe your shoes when trespassing in someone's home?_

His words and how he spoke so condescendingly irked me.

_Who are you? What am I doing here?_

The grin on his face quickly disappeared and replaced itself with a frown.

_That's quite the mouth with which to address your new lord and master. _

_I am Oberon, and you are the hero of SAO, Kirito, I presume? Unimpressive. I don't know how those incompetent programmers mistook you for her, though it all worked out in the end._

That last word sent a chill down my spine. As my hand slowly reached for my sword, I carefully asked... "Her?"

That Oberon person…his eyes gleamed dangerously as he heard my response.

_Why…Yuuki Asuna, of course…_

As I heard her name, I drew my sword and got into my usual stance. "You…what happened to Asuna?"

"See for yourself"

He snapped his fingers, and a figure materialized next to him. It was a person, a female chained to what appeared to be a stone tablet with her hands and feet bounded by chains to the top and bottom of the tablet. She looked thin and frail with her head down and long hair all frazzled and was dressed in what amounted to rags barely covering the essentials held together by a blood-red ribbon. As I inspected her more closely, my throat grew harsh, and it was all I could do to speak her name. "..A...Asuna?"

She looked up towards me, and as I saw her face, my eyes grew wide with realization. It really was her. Asuna, my beloved wife. As she began to speak, Oberon snapped his fingers, and her mouth became bounded by a rag. Something inside me snapped and rage filled my entire being. Without hesitation, I rushed towards him, but before the tip of my sword could pierce his face, a purple barrier materialized, blocking my attack. The recoil from the impact threw me backwards.

Oberon just quietly witnessed this and smiled.

_Hmm, looks like you really do care for her…_

Ignoring his comment, I yelled, "_You, what did you do to Asuna?_"

_Hmm? Nothing really. I just decided to take her as my queen. It's only fitting that the king of ALFheim has a queen by his side._

Hearing him spout all that in a self-righteous tone disgusted me. I quickly got up and rushed him again, but he was quick and grabbed my arm making me drop my sword and kicked me in the stomach. The blow caught me by surprise, and with that opening, pinned me to the ground. As I struggled to get up, he snapped his fingers, and an invisible force pushed against me, making me unable to move. No matter how I struggled, I couldn't move. Oberon then picked up my sword and after staring it, pierced my back without a hint of hesitation.

The familiar, numb feeling came to me as I registered the sensation that comes from being stabbed in VRMMOs. While it wasn't painful, it was uncomfortable enough to make me wince. Before I could do anything, Oberon shouted out "System Command: Pain absorption. Change to level 8." A sharp, piercing pain pierced my back as he said those words.

_Impossible, he can make people feel pain in this world? _

I couldn't take in this all at once. Feeling pain like this in the virtual world was new to me. With this, it is no longer a game…though I've been in a similar situation.

_It hurts doesn't it? What's worse? The pain of your sword, or the fact that Asuna is my queen? _

As I managed to cope with the sudden sensation, I looked up at him defiantly. I refused to give him the satisfaction of hearing my response or my cries of pain, but he ignored my stare continued to ramble.

_Well, I'm a believer in fair play, so let me propose something. Being the generous king thatI am, I'll give you one chance to save Asuna. Ascend my castle, defeat my guardians, and I will set her free. You have my word._

His words rang in my ears, yet I barely registered them. "And if I refuse to play your games?" I spat out.

"Hmmm…well, that's true. You could always refuse…but then who, pray tell, will come for the queen?"

Growing bored, Oberon snapped his fingers, and my sword forced its way out of my back and flew back to his hand.

As he examined it, he went on, "Those are my conditions as the ruler of this world. Try not to disappoint me too much.."

With that, he tossed my sword to the ground, snapped his fingers, and disappeared with Asuna leaving me all alone in the room.

I continued to lay on the ground as I took in the events, absently noting the wound healing. Some guy Oberon, shows up out of nowhere, proclaiming that he is the king, showed me Asuna, and told me to go free her. A part of me has some doubt about his motives. That may not have been Asuna but rather an NPC designed to look like her. The resemblance was very striking. If that's the case, should I play his game, I'd be falling right into his trap.

But….

If that was truly Asuna, I couldn't let Oberon do as he wishes with her. Just having him claim Asuna as some kind of object filled me with disgust. No matter what, even if that wasn't Asuna, I have to free her, even if it goes against that little bit of doubt, I can't just ignore her.

With fierce determination in my heart, I picked up my sword and trudged forward, making my way upstairs towards what would be the first guardian. _Here goes nothing…_

* * *

_After battles_

As my final opponent faded away into dust, a slight sense of relief washed over me along with the pain of those final attacks. I finally defeated the last boss. However, the sharp, stabbing pains in my side kept me from celebrating my victory, forcing me back to reality. I tried to control my breathing to steady myself as I thought of what to do next. That bastard, Oberon, said that he'd free Asuna after I finish his godforsaken task. Now that I've won, how do I free her?

I looked around and an archway in front of me. From within, I see what looks like a pink crystal. It looks like something's in it, but it's too far away to make out. Seeing the path before me, I stood up, using my sword as a walking stick to steady myself, and began to walk.

As I limped along, ignoring the pain reverberating throughout my body, my vision began to grow a little hazy around the edge. I couldn't help but admire this world for being somewhat different than SAO. Then again, seeing as how I've been used for a madman's entertainment, my feelings died quickly. As I got closer, I could make out the being in the crystal. It looked like a princess; her arms were bounded above her head, and her ankles were also together by some invisible force. Her long chestnut hair, the face…

"ASUNA!"

I quickly rushed towards her, ignoring the pain. It was Asuna, trapped in that crystal.

"Asuna…Asuna!"

No matter how many times I shouted her name, no matter how many times I pounded on that prison with my fists, she didn't seem to register my actions. Her eyes remained closed as if she were sleeping. Breaking the crystal with my fists proved futile, but if I used my sword, I run the risk of harming her. Nevertheless, I had to free her from being Oberon's slave. I stepped back, and decided to try and break a section of the crystal where Asuna couldn't be harmed. I stepped back and imitating the skill Rage Spike, I lunged out with my sword towards the bottom. However, an invisible force jerked my arm up such that I was going to strike the center of the crystal. I couldn't adjust my aim in time. I was going to hit her. However, what happened next defied my expectations. Once the tip of my sword touched the crystal, it became stuck, creating a large indentation very close to Asuna's heart. The area around the crevice began to fracture, and pink light shone from the cracks. They quickly spread out, and eventually, the entire crystal broke, and a bright light enveloped me.

I shielded my eyes, and I felt a blow at my stomach, sending me back with my swords clattering to the ground. I opened my eyes, and I saw Oberon standing in front of me with Asuna next to him in the same prone position as she was within the crystal. He snapped his fingers, and before I could react, my arms and legs grew rigid as if they were bounded by invisible chains.

_I'm truly surprised that you made it here. I suppose you really did clear that death game. _

Hearing his voice, I suppressed my urge to escape and looked at him straight on.

_I did what you wanted. Let Asuna go!_

His face seemed confused at first, but it turned into realization after a moment.

_Right, our deal…_

He picked up my sword and after one last look towards me, mercilessly impaled Asuna through her chest.

My vision grew numb; I lost all sense of feeling in my body. All that remained was a sense of denial as I my beautiful partner get injured once again.

Asuna cried out in pain; giving one last look towards me, she attempted to say something before shattering into pieces.

_The only true freedom here in my world is death. As promised, I have set her free, though the same can't be said for you. _

With that last phrase, he snapped Elucidator in half with his hands, and my beloved sword shattered into pieces themselves.

_I have other plans for you, Kirito-kun…._

With a snap of his fingers, dark figures materialized behind Oberon. They walked towards them, and as they threw back their hoods, I couldn't suppress the gasp that came from me.

I recognize them. There was no way I wouldn't. The three top figures of Laughing Coffin: Red-Eyed Xaxa, Johnny Black, and PoH. Their faces were slightly different, and their ears were noticeably pointed, but I would never mistake them for anyone else.

"How? What's going on?"

Ignoring my questions, Oberon addressed the three.

_I take it you all had a chance to get acquainted with the system. Remember our agreement. You assist me in my work, and I will get your criminal records expunged. No one will be able to connect you to your crimes in SAO, and I'll even give you new identities should you wish for them. As a token of my good faith, here is the black swordsman. Do with him what you will gentleman. Just…make sure he suffers._

With that, his body shimmered and vanished into thin air. We were all alone now.

I turned to PoH, seeing him savoring the moment. "Why…why are you working with him?"

Calmly speaking, he replied, "Don't get the wrong idea, Black Swordsman. Like you, we were taken here unwillingly and approached with an offer, but we are certainly not working together. He intrigued us with his research, and I personally am interested in seeing how this story plays out, starting with your retribution…"

All three reached under their cloaks, and pulled out weapons, the familiar, signature tools from SAO that inspired fear from all players.

"You sent our comrades to prison. Allow us to return the favor a hundred-fold."

As they approached me, weapons at the ready, darkness enveloped me, and I soon felt nothing but endless pain at the hands of their torture.

* * *

Author's Note:

Well, this chapter took a really long time to write. Now that it's done, I wanted to say some stuff to you all. First off, I'm truly sorry that this chapter took very long. When I first started this project, I was hoping that chapters would be written fairly quickly and that ideas would just naturally flow to me. Obviously, that was naïve, and real-life commitments have caused me to put this project on the backburner. Honestly, if I could write this story full time, I would, but working on a degree and other obligations really doesn't leave much leisure time to work on this fanfiction. For that, I am truly sorry to all my readers. Also, I want to apologize for the poor writing of this chapter. My writing skills seemed to have diminished, and I'm kind of tired so I want to publish this and move on. Let me just say right now that I have no idea how long the next chapter will be, but I hope that you all will stick around and not be alienated by this message. Writing fanfiction is a bit of a chore right now given my situation, so I hope you all understand. If you have any suggestions, please reach out to me.

I realize some of you have sent me messages asking me about when I will post new chapters and such. To be honest, I'm really not sure. Like I mentioned, I hardly have any free time to work on this story, though I really wish I did. I struggled for this chapter, whether to continue Asuna's story or post a snippet of what happened to Kirito. Now, here we are, and I hope that this chapter wasn't too disappointing. I'll try to continue this story when I can, but to be honest, I'm kind of at a block. Notice how I skipped the fights with Kirito against the bosses. I have some ideas about what bosses he will face, but I'm not sure how to approach a fight scene. I figured I'd skip the scenes here, and use the bosses later as they will be fought again later on by others.

Regarding the rest of the story, I have ideas that I'd like to incorporate, but I'm finding it hard to do so. Some ideas just don't really make a lot of sense, and I haven't thought out how the story will progress. Basing it slightly off of the source material's a good start, but it's hard to add in stuff to make it fresh for readers. If you all have any ideas on how I can work, please let me know. I'd love for some help in getting over this block.

Again, thank you to all the loyal readers who have read my story and I apologize once again for the way I've been running this story. Like I said, I'll try and continue the best I can, but real life obligations cause me to have less time to work on this. I hope you all understand and continue to support me whenever the next chapter comes out.


End file.
